Genoa City Memorial Hospital
Genoa City Memorial Hospital was the primary care facility in Genoa City. It has been home to a lot of drama. Profile |-|1980s= Julia Newman tumbled down a flight of stairs. Julia was rushed to the hospital where she miscarried, and Victor Newman discovered that despite his vasectomy, he had actually fathered Julia's baby. Soon after, Julia and Michael Scott both left town separately. In 1986, Jazz Jackson and Amy Lewis dressed up as nurses and paid Andy Richards a surprise visit in the hospital. Paul Williams, Jazz and Amy continued to investigate Andy's shooting. Farren Connor and Paul learned that Andy was released from the hospital the next day. Lauren Fenmore visited Andy and then ran into Paul at the hospital. Andy was greeted by his friends upon his release from the hospital. At the hospital, Tamra Logan began to wake from her coma and murmurred two words: Lauren and danger! At the hospital, Dr. Casey Reed took over a patient. She had to inform the family that Shawn Garrett poisoned Lauren and was likely to remain in a coma for the foreseeable future. Nikki's sister Casey worked closely with Dr. Snapper Foster at Memorial Hospital. At the Genoa City Hotel, Michael Crawford found Jill Abbott soaked in blood in the shower. As Jill was rushed to the hospital, police detectives Carl Williams and Salena Wylie took on the case and started to question Michael about who would have motive to kill Jill. At the hospital, Michael was pacing up and down the halls as Dr. Hank Steele was still fighting to save Jill's life. Kay went to the hospital to check in on a comatose Jill. Ashley Abbott visited Jill in the hospital where Jill maintained that Jack tried to kill her. While still in the hospital, Jill was ready to jump back into work and had David Chow bring her several documents. Liz Foster who was leaving for London again urged her daughter to not overdo it. Jill had a nightmare about Jack just as he himself arrived in her hospital room. Jack accused Jill of destroying his life and falsely putting the blame on him for her shooting which she denied. For the first time since the shooting, Jill left the hospital and returned to the scene of the crime. Carl and Jack finally found Jill and freed her out of her freezing prison. With Jill on the way to the hospital, Carl took Jack to his home until his charges were cleared. Jack was glad, and still a tad shocked, that Carl believed him and was now convinced that Sven Petersen shot Jill. Cricket Blair and Danny Romalotti arrived at the hospital where they found Molly Stark, the young girl who earlier went to see Cricket at the Jabot Cosmetics photo studio. Cricket and Danny interviewed young girls at the hospital to get to the source of the increasing number of teenage pregnancies. At the hospital, Molly consoled Nina Webster on the loss of her son. Farren arrived at the hospital for an intensive medical evaluation. Farren had medical tests. In another room of the hospital, Lauren paid her psychic Tamra - who had recovered greatly in recent months - a visit. Lauren handed Tamra Farren's powder compact and asked for her insight. At the hospital, Farren and Andy were waiting for test results. After a brief chat with Diane Jenkins, Lauren went to the hospital where Andy was anxiously waiting for Farren's test results. Victor Newman had dinner with Nikki Newman at The Colonnade Room where Gina Roma took the stage and sang their song "Memories". As they danced, Nikki collapsed and Victor rushed her to the hospital. Victor arrived with an unconscious Nikki at Genoa City Memorial Hospital. Victor, Matt Miller and Casey kept vigil at Nikki's bedside. After a long night in the hospital Nikki finally woke up. Victor, Matt and Casey had different opinions as to what to tell Nikki about the cause of her breakdown. Nikki came up with plausible explanation herself and wanted to leave the hospital quickly. Matt broke it to Victor that Ashley was pregnant with his child but was having an abortion right now. Victor raced to the hospital to stop Ashley but he was too late. |-|1990s= Originally from Michigan, Sheila Carter moved to Wisconsin in 1990. Sheila was a nurse who worked at the hospital and immediately fell in love with the married Dr. Scott Grainger. Sheila stole Lauren Fenmore's baby from the hospital and replaced it with one from the black market. Lauren, intoxicated by a poisoned necklace, believed Sheila was an hallucination and before she could jump off a building, she was rescued by Michael Baldwin and taken to the hospital. There, Sheila sneaked into her hospital room as "Jennifer," and attempted to inject poison into Lauren's bloodstream, but was interrupted before she could execute her plan. Paul Williams went to the warehouse only to be ambushed by Sheila who imprisoned both Paul and Maggie Sullivan in a cell. Sheila and Phyllis Summers then had a face to face encounter. After overpowering Phyllis, Sheila lured an unsuspecting Lauren and her baby Fenmore Baldwin into her clutches. Sheila then fled with Phyllis and the babies (Fen and Summer Newman) as hostages, after subduing Lauren. By this time Michael had arrived at the warehouse and freed Paul and Maggie. Maggie was taken to the hospital. In 1999, Victoria wondered why Neil Winters was keeping her at a distance lately. They were interrupted by a call from Olivia Winters that Malcolm Winters was in the hospital. On arrival in Genoa City, Eve Howard was rushed to the hospital and Cole Howard was notified. Eve lingered for weeks, in and out of a coma, and while somewhat lucid, tried and failed to tell Cole that Victor was his father. Not long after Eve's funeral, Cole and Victoria eloped to Las Vegas. On Brad Carlton and Nikki's wedding day, Victor was shot by an unseen assailant. When Nikki learned of the shooting, she fled her wedding to be at Victor's side at the hospital. Ashley's SUV was broad-sided just outside Genoa City, and Jack and Brad were on the scene as she was cut out of her vehicle and rushed to the hospital battered and bruised. |-|2000s= In 2000, Cassie Newman wandered off and fell through the ice on the Newman Ranch pond. A long time later, Nicholas Newman finally realized she was missing, jumped into the pond, and rescued Cassie. She was CareFlighted to the hospital and was in a coma for days. Cassie recovered. Cassie turned 14 and began to hang out at Crimson Lights with her 16-year-old friends, Lily Winters and Sierra Hoffman. It wasn't long before she was trying to act their age and was caught being secretive, skipping school, and accepting a ride home with an older boy unknown to her parents, so Cassie was grounded. She had a crush on 16-year-old Daniel Romalotti, but he and Lily were getting close--much to the distain of their parents who forbade them to see each other. Word was going around school about a secret party to be held in a park. All the older crowd were going, and Cassie just had to go too--especially since Daniel said he would be there. She managed to talk Nick into un-grounding her for the evening so she could "go to a movie" with her long time friend, Ali Spencer. Sharon Newman didn't go for it, but Nick persuaded her to give in. Cassie ended up at the party and found Daniel drunk on beer he bought from his friend Sam, trying to get over being separated from Lily. The party ended late, and everyone left. Cassie, who had not been drinking, assured her friends she had a way home, then found Daniel passed out in the back seat of his convertible. Deciding he was too drunk to get home, Cassie took his keys and started the car even though she hadn't had a lesson or learner's permit. CRASH! Since both were thrown from the car, and neither remembered a thing, no one realized that Cassie had been driving. As soon as a bruised Daniel was able to leave the hospital, he was arrested and spent the night in jail. His mother Phyllis bailed him out, beside herself with the thought that the son she had lost for so many years could be taken from her again and imprisoned. Back in ICU after brain surgery, Cassie was fighting for her life. There was hope, so long as infection didn't set in. Suddenly, Cassie sat bolt upright-she remembered-she was driving! Daniel was in so much trouble, but she caused the accident. After attempts to tell her mother Sharon or to use the phone failed, she got out of bed, pulled out her IV and, donning her mother's trench coat, staggered out of the hospital, intent on finding and telling Daniel! After several hours of worry by her family and friends, and searching by the police and detective Paul Williams, she somehow found her way to Crimson Lights. Lily and Daniel rushed to her as she was near collapse. As the exhausted Cassie attempted to tell Daniel the truth, all she could get out was "crash." Someone called 9-1-1, Nick arrived shortly before the paramedics, and he accompanied her back to the hospital in the ambulance. Anxiously, her family held vigil while Cassie's fever heightened and Newman-financed specialists arrived too late to help. Victor Newman, Nikki Newman, Victoria Newman, brother Noah Newman, and Grandma Doris Collins who arrived from her home in Eau Claire, sadly said their goodbyes and I love you’s, and left her alone with Nick and Sharon. One last whisper in Nick's ear that it wasn't Daniel's fault, as he chokingly sang her a lullaby while Sharon hugged her, we saw flashbacks of the adorable child Cassie-the light of their lives-Cassie slipped away. Meanwhile at Genoa City Memorial Hospital, a more and more weak Olivia reflected on her life and took a virtual trip through memory lane. Colleen Carlton and Kevin Fisher were rushed to the hospital. Colleen was in bad shape and JT Hellstrom assumed that Kevin tried to kill Colleen again. In 2007, Dr. Logan Armstrong took a job working with Genoa City Memorial Hospital during her short time in town, but she left the job when she took a job in Malawi working with "Doctors without borders". Reed thrived in the hospital while still comatose Victoria was taken back to the ranch. Paul and JT figured out that David Chow had mob ties and feared for Nikki’s safety, and arrived just in time to take the drugged Nikki to the hospital. Meanwhile David searched for Nikki, gave up and waited for his limo at the front door. Sabrina Costelana Newman was there waiting for her own but was not feeling well and begged David to share his limo to Newman ranch on his way home. David relented, noticed the driver was not the one who dropped them off, but called them Mr. and Mrs. Newman. Eight miles down the road another car ran them off the road and the limo crashed, killing the driver instantly, and injuring both David and Sabrina seriously. Victor was notified by Michael that David and Nikki’s limo had been involved in a serious accident, and Victor went to the crash site. David was still being worked on by paramedics, and “Mrs. Newman” had already been transported to the hospital. Victor had flashbacks of the happy times with Nikki, afraid she was dying. Then he noticed Sabrina’s earring in the limo and it dawned on him which Mrs. Newman was in jeopardy. He climbed out of the wrecked limo and accosted David Chow, demanding to know if Sabrina was with him and why. But David was too far gone to answer, and later died. Victor rushed to the hospital to find Sabrina near death. The family was turned away at the hospital by a surly Victor, and they were about to have him committed for his own safety, but he managed to disappear, and was last seen flying away on the Newman jet. In 2009, an unconscious Noah lay in a hospital bed suffering from hypothermia. Ashley was rushed to the hospital spotting and in pain, where she found a scrapbook of Sabrina in her purse that Adam had sneaked in and planted. Colleen's mother Traci and stepfather Steve Connolly , Billy Abbott and Abby Newman were at the hospital when Colleen was brought in, with Nick and Victoria there for Victor. Victoria and Nick were at the coffee shop discussing Victor's dealings with Patty Williams. They received a call that Victor had been shot and taken to Genoa City Memorial Hospital. As day one of the hospital vigils began, Victor told Victoria that Nikki came to see him before leaving town to say she still loved him. |-|2010s= In 2010, Victoria stopped by the hospital and Adam Newman’s room where she issued her half brother a warning: “If I come anywhere close to losing Reed Hellstrom, you better pray you’re in solitary where I can’t find you…”. Victor also stopped by to have a word with his son. Nick also stopped by his sibling's room to taunt him. Ashley visited Adam and begged him for the truth about what happened to her baby. When he refused to tell him anything, she attacked him. Traci Abbott Connolly and the security guard had to pull her off. Patty, pretending to be Dr. Emily Peterson, arrived at the hospital. Paul sat by Patty’s bedside at Genoa City Memorial Hospital (but it was really Emily). Back at the hospital, the emergency alarm on Emily’s/Patty’s monitor sounded and Paul grew more concerned about his sister, unaware she was actually at the alter preparing to marry Jack. Staff Employees and Roles *Dr. Barton Shelby *Dr green * Former Employee and Roles *Dr. Ben Rayburn *Dr. Olivia Winters *Dr. Snapper Foster *Dr. Casey Reed *Cynthia Harris, Registered Nurse *Dr. Hank Steele *Dr. Logan Armstrong *Dr. Scott Grainger *Sheila Carter, Nurse *Dr. Simon Neville *Dr. Stephanie Simmons Category:Health Care